


boston lobster hate group

by orphan_account



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Gen, Help, M/M, a mess, am I right, but hey, chatfic, fuck boston lobstyer, idk how else to tag that yall, im not funny, its gay, making a chatfic, self indulgent piece of shit, yet here I AM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bitter™ has added Brownie, B-52 and 30 othersChocolate: coffee I'm gonna kill you





	1. welcome to the shitshow

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the shitshow
> 
> Names (so far):
> 
> bitter™- coffee
> 
> coffee i hate you: Chocolate
> 
> sake's a bitch and i love him: yellow wine
> 
> i know this is code for 'yuxiang was my gay awakening- Yuxiang
> 
> fuck steak: Red Wine
> 
> red wine's a bottom: Steak

Sofya has invited Black Tea, Milk and three others to the chat

 

Sofya has changed their name to Master Attendant

 

Master Attendant: hey since you guys are my main team I figured we should have a chat to make sure we all stay caught up with each other.

 

Tiramisu: That's a wonderful idea, Master Attendant

 

Coffee: can I change my name

 

master attendant: sure?????

 

Chocolate: oh no

 

Coffee has changed their name to bitter™

 

Chocolate: oh thank god

 

Milk: that could've been a lot worse

 

Master Attendant: do I want to know what it could've been?

 

bitter™: no

 

Master Attendant: fair enough

 

Black Tea: Do other Food Souls have a group chat? Or is it just us.

  
  


Master Attendant: no offense but

 

Master Attendant: there are like forty of you

 

Master Attendant: that would be chaos

 

bitter™: yh but it would be fun

 

Chocolate: master attendant’s right that's an awful idea

 

Milk: don't you think it's unfair that we get a group chat and they don't?

 

Tiramisu: I suppose you're right

 

bitter™: :)

 

Chocolate: coffee

 

Chocolate: coffee i’m right beside you I can see you adding people

 

bitter™: :)

 

bitter™ has added Brownie, B-52 and 30 others

 

chocolate: coffee I'm gonna kill you

 

Brownie: Master Attendant,care to explain what's going on

 

Yellow Wine: hey

 

Yellow Wine: can I change my name

 

Master Attendant: I'm not gonna know who's who

 

Yellow Wine: fantastic

 

Yellow Wine has changed their name to topless

 

Sake: thats a lie and you know it

 

Sake: also don't you let jiuniang use your phone

 

topless: ur technically a verse but whatever

 

topless has changed their name to sake’s a bitch and i love him

 

sake’s a bitch and i love him: better?

 

Sake: I hate you

 

sake’s a bitch and i love him: F

 

B-52: you can't f yourself

 

B-52: wait

 

B-52: that sounds bad

 

sake’s a bitch and i love him sihlfjdugifjfkhkdjfig

 

bitter™: agkxdhnofg oh my god

 

sake’s a bitch and i love him: stklhfsfgjjfj im sorry

 

Steak: dhkdgjjdhj I've only just checked my phone and this is already a mess I fucking hate all of you

 

Yuxiang: Same I've only just arrived and it's already awful

 

Yuxiang: also we get it you guys are bottoms stfu

 

Peking Duck: hey keep it sfw my kids can see my notifications

 

Steak: they're ducks bro

 

Peking Duck: they can read

 

Brownie : @Master Attendant I'm slightly worried that this might get out of hand. Maybe some rules are in order

 

Master Attendant: you're right. I'll make some rules.

 

Peking Duck: thank goodness 

 

Master Attendant: 1) don't let the kids read the chat pls

2) no fighting pls. @Red Wine @Steak this means you

3) if you're going to change your name please make sure I can work out who each of you are 

4) i’m gonna make yuxiang admin alongside myself. she has the power to kick any of you sluts out so don't try anything

 

Red Wine: that's.

 

Red Wine: not fair

 

Steak: we don't fight that much

 

sake's a bitch and i love him: yes you do

 

Yuxiang: oh my god I get to kick people out.

 

Yuxiang: if only b*ston l*bster were here. he'd be the first to go

 

Peking Duck: Yuxiang I'd die for you

 

Black Tea: we all would

 

Milk: Yuxiang is the lesbian icon we don't deserve

 

Yuxiang: I feel so honoured.

 

Yuxiang has changed their name to i know this is code for 'yuxiang was my gay awakening’

 

i know this is code for 'yuxiang was my gay awakening’: do you like my new name

 

Chocolate: I put down my phone for like 

 

Chocolate: two minutes

 

Chocolate: also I'm changing my name

 

Chocolate has changed their name to coffee i hate you

 

Tiramisu: @bitter™ why did you do this

 

Tiramisu: also that's so valid

 

bitter™: fuck you sjkajgkgkdjfihofi

 

Black Tea: stop keyboard smashing

 

Black Tea: hey @i know this is code for 'yuxiang was my gay awakening’ can you kick out all the bottoms

 

Red Wine: that's just not fair

 

sake's a bitch and i love him: ^^^^^

 

Steak: yh I've got to agree

 

Steak: w

 

Steak: wait you're a bottom??????

 

Red Wine has left the chat

 

Steak has added Red Wine to the chat

 

Red Wine: fuck you

 

Red Wine has changed their name to fuck steak

 

Steak: you can't do that you're a bottom

 

Steak has changed their name to red wine’s a bottom

 

Gingerbread: I just got here why are we discussing this

 

fuck steak: you're too young to be here

 

Gingerbread: no im not fuck you

 

Black Tea: no offense but you're like

 

Black Tea: 13

 

Gingerbread: so's brownie

 

i know this is code for 'yuxiang was my gay awakening’: actually you're right. you'll both have to go

 

Brownie: please kick me out this is a mess

 

Brownie and Gingerbread have been banned from the chat

 

coffee i hate you: damn that was. merciless

 

coffee i hate you: @bitter™ what have you done I hate this

  
  



	2. The group finally gets a name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the real Sweet™: i will die to get this fucking username
> 
> sweet™: then perish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHERES SO MANY FUVKING FOOD SOULS HHHHHHHHHH
> 
> Also here's a name list
> 
> Comrade: vodka
> 
> fuck steak: red wine
> 
> sake's a bitch and i love him: yellow wine
> 
> i'm a bitch and yellow wine loves me: sake
> 
> sans undertale: b-52
> 
> boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: Yuxiang
> 
> askfkl: peking duck
> 
> bitter™: coffee
> 
> sweet™: Chocolate
> 
> the real sweet™: sweet tofu
> 
> that's the tea: black tea
> 
> Wine Mom: toso
> 
> salt: salty tofu

Master Attendant: rise and shine sluts restaurant opens in an hour

 

Comrade: hhhh I'm hungover can i have the day off

 

Master Attendant: no

 

Master Attendant: also who is this you've all changed your names and idk who's who any more

 

Comrade: this is vodka. 

 

fuck steak: none of us get your name vodka

 

Comrade: I'm from Russia

 

fuck steak: what's russia

 

Comrade: :)

 

sake’s a bitch and i love him: it's ok we don't know either

 

i'm a bitch and yellow wine loves me: yeah we've been asking her for years what russia is and she won't say. same with b-52

 

fuck steak: is b-52 from russia too?

 

sans undertale: no but at least I know what it is

 

fuck steak: what's a sans undertale

 

sans undertale: :)

 

Comrade: :))

 

sake’s a bitch and i love him: i don't like that

 

Comrade: good

 

boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: hey as admin I'm legally allowed to know what that means

 

sans undertale: :)))

 

boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: b-52 I s2g

 

boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: also I changed my username the other was really long

 

askfkl: yuxiang i love you

 

boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: idk which bottom this is but thanks

 

askfkl: I'm not a bottom

 

boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: I know a bottom when I see one.

 

bitter™: non-bottoms can't keysmash sorry.

 

askfkl: no really I just. Let my kids pick my name.

 

askfkl: they don't have thumbs so they couldn't really write anything

 

bitter™: oh my god peking duck im so sorry. that's so valid ily

 

sweet™: wow babe are you leaving me for someone else

 

askfkl: ew no

 

bitter™: are you calling me ugly

 

askfkl: maybe so

 

sweet™: he's right you know

 

Master Attendant: hey guys stop fucking fighting I still have no idea who anyone else is

 

the real sweet™: f

 

the real sweet™: also hey @sweet™ hand over ur fucking name. bitch

 

sweet™: hello?? hello?????

 

the real sweet™: you heard me. you keeping that name from me is homophobia

 

that’s the tea: we're all gay so that argument really doesn't work

 

that’s the tea: also sweet tofu we know it’'s you. shut up.

 

the real sweet™: make me 

 

boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: oh god not more of you

 

wine mom: hey guys I just logged on can a healer please come sort out my hangover?????

 

the real sweet™: no. 

 

the real sweet™: not until I get this fucking username @sweet™ I'm gonna break ur kneecaps

 

salt: hey bro calm the fuck down

 

the real sweet™: so you've finally come online huh?

 

salt: yh and I regret it already.

 

fuck steak: that's ok all of us do. 

 

salt: never thought i’d say this but ur so valid red wine. I hate this

 

Master Attendant: hey guys I get that you wanna talk shit about this mess but like. We have a restaurant to run

 

boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: @everyone if you keep fighting over usernames i’m banning all of you

 

the real Sweet™: i will die to get this fucking username

 

sweet™: then perish

 

Tiramisu: hey what’s going on? I’m really confused?

 

Tiramisu: also don’t kick people out!!!!!!

 

boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: why not?????

 

Tiramisu: yuxiang your username is pretty uhhhh

 

Tiramisu: confrontational

 

that’s the tea: she’s right though   
  


Tiramisu: Hes not here, is he?

 

that’s the tea: who? Boston lobster?

 

boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: nope

 

Tiramisu: thank god. I hate that bastard. 

 

Master Attendant: I’ve never met him why do you all hate him so much

 

boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: he’s a little bitch

 

Tiramisu: we have good taste

 

that’s the tea: i’m heterophobic

 

Master Attendant: huh.

 

Master Attendant: well if that's the case

 

Master Attendant has named the chat boston lobster hate group

 

Master Attendant: how's that

 

boston lobster go fuck yourself challenge: oh my god I love you so much

 

Master Attendant: i know ;)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter I'll change all their names and also have more food souls I promise


End file.
